The War like No Other
by the original foxygurl
Summary: What if Edward was human when they first met? What if Bella was a vampire on a mission, would she even notice him? Set in World War Two, a time when vampires and humans alike fight for what they believe in.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Bella met Edward when he was still a human? What if she was the vampire, would she even notice him? Set in World War Two in a world where vampires and humans alike take up arms and fight to the death to defend what they feel is right.**

**AN/ This is a collaboration between sunlitstars and myself (foxygurl), first fanfic so feedback would be wonderful. Also roses are red violets are blue, we don't own Twilight and neither do you... *cry*.**

It was a year to remember like no other. The battle for Stalingrad in the year of 1942-43 was one of the worst battles of human existence and there I was walking through the maze of dead bodies as the stench of blood suffocated me. My mission on that day was simple it was a routine mission that occurred after every battle against the Germans the simple process of acquiring information of how many dead vampires there were across the battle field and once that was done to make sure that those vampires could not resurface which meant I had to burn their bodies. It was a simple routine like I said but this time it was nothing but simple.

The blood of soldiers coated almost every surface and suffocated me until I was in so much pain I was almost blinded. Even cutting off my non essential breathing did not keep the burning in my throat down. Somehow though I had managed that day to make my way through the haze of human blood to find the bodies of several dead German vampires; they had lost badly to the ruthless killing vampire brother duo Paul and Saab, from Russia. They were ruthless because the bodies of these vampires were shredded beyond repair.

Cleaning up the bodies therefore took longer than the time that I usually managed them in, but 30 minutes later I had successfully burned the bodies and left little trace of them ever being there. And so as I made my way back home thinking about my great achievement I was no less then stunned at the events that partook next.

It took place while I was walking up the stairs of a derelict building that I had been camped out in during my stat; to ring Jasper to make my report of the day for him. I suddenly tripped down the damn thing though but lucky I crashed into no one but the unlucky side of me still showed through for quickly I was greeted by a soldier human. He was beautiful for a human with piercing green eyes and bronze hair that glittered even though it was covered by an inch thick layer of mud. He tugged on my hand and although it felt like a feathers touch I obeyed the command and stood up all the while staring into his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Are you alright Miss? That was quite a fall... Miss can you hear me? Have you hurt anything, are you okay?"

His voice was even nice sounding to angelic for places like this, but I was soon awoken out of my day dream by the questions that he was asking me.

Putting on my rich German accent I smiled while saying that luckily enough I was fine. He wouldn't let me off the hook so easily though and so he made me sit for an hour before he let me go fully. I have to say though in that hour I turned from admiring this soldier for being so worried over me to almost killing him because he wouldn't let me go even though he could clearly see that I would not drop dead anytime soon. It is strange to think about this event, which so thoroughly changed my life, was at that time to me the most annoying thing to happen in my existence. Now however I can see that it was the very beginning of the madness that would soon follow in that crazy war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

JPOV

I was sitting at my huge wooden desk reading the in depth report in front of me. It was by one of the best vampires we had on the field, agent number 77 Bella Swan. Her reports were always an in depth analysis that would cover all aspects of what had happened at the front. This report was nothing but spectacular in what it accounted. It clearly outlined that the Russian duo Paul and Saab had done an amazing job on the German vampires that had eluded us for longer than what we could afford. The Stalingrad battle was a success and finally we could grab some much needed ground back from the Germans. It would still not be an easy task but at least we had a start now that looked to be more promising than the other starts that we have had.

I still had to get Bella across the line to the Germans safely though. She was the best so it was important to get her there to be able to infiltrate the Germans properly and with her gift she would be able to fool them all. But first I needed to see her so that we could talk strategies. Being Bella it would be easier to talk to her face to face while talking strategies because usually she came up with ideas that would help her and suite her line of work; if she talked to someone about what she had to do. So my next plan of action was to get her to home base which was currently in the middle of the Scotland highlands. Thinking about Bella I suddenly thought of how to get her in to the Germans. It was perfect considering Bella's personality.

You see Bella was a clumsy vampire that stumbled and fumbled around (yes she was clumsy, who would have thought that a vampire could fall over) and could act like a real twit if she needed to. So the plan would be to get her in through the Swiss side and show the Germans that she was no threat because she was simply not the brightest spark in the world, although Bella was the complete opposite to this with the most perceptive mind I have ever come across. Also her charming good looks that she always had no confidence in would help her to snuggle up to the ridiculous vampire general that the Germans put in charge, Mike Newton. It was going to be hard but with Bella's beauty it would be an easy romp home especially since Mike has a reputation chasing anything on two legs. Hmmm maybe I could get Alice to get Bella a new wardrobe that will seduce Mike.

Suddenly my thoughts were cut short by one of the many annoying human soldiers that worked around the home base.

"Sir we have just received the POW's that were caught during the battle at Stalingrad. Would you like to interview them now or would you prefer for them to wait until the morning?"

Looking at the soldier I accepted his offer to interview them at that time knowing that because of their long journey the exhaustion they would feel would make it easier to obtain the information that we needed to know about the Germans. But first I handed the soldier a letter that would be passed on to Bella. It was a letter containing the orders to come home so that we could talk about the tactics needed for her to pass over to the German side.

Hmmm now let me get to those soldiers.

It was a excruciating long time before I was finally able to see the last of the POW's. They had all given in under an hour but having to go through 40 of them was tiring even for a vampire but especially more with me being an Empath who was constantly bathed in the feelings of exhaustion that the men all gave off. Though I had received some information but still not the information I was looking for and I was unsure on whether or not this last man would hold that information, but I had to try.

Walking into the room which held the prisoner I was immediately taken aback. For there he was sitting cross legged on the floor with his heads in his hands muttering to himself about a woman that he had seen before he was captured. It did not amaze me however that he was muttering about this woman but what amazed me was who the woman was. For underneath his breath he kept up a steady stream of words describing her that told me exactly who this young man had met.

"Her hair Mahogany in colour beautiful in waves that gently flowed around her face. I wonder why she was over in that derelict building. Why was she there? Her mouth in that gorgeous cute love heart shape with her lips being that pale pink that is just red enough in blood red colour to look like rose petals. Yes...what was she doing in that building? She was German I knew that. Golden brown topaz eyes that you could lose yourself inside. Building; why was she there? Pale skin that looked so soft. But was ice cold."

I had heard enough of his mutterings to know that the woman in question that he was talking about was Bella. But no.... how did he see her? Bella, Bella, Bella I sighed into my mind. The mutterings kept on going and it was clear that this man was very tired and exhausted for his voiced thoughts were as confusing to anyone as his feelings. Maybe I would let this one sleep before I interrogate him. Although that would technically be a failure on my side not to get the information out of him right there and then it would simply though not do me any good because in this exhaustion he would probably not even know that I was there. Therefore I gave the instructions to the guard that they let him sleep and that they should find me when he has awoken again.

Then I made my way silently back into my office where I noticed that Bella had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(BPOV)

I was sitting at the desk looking back at the war torn place that I had just left behind me. I felt the disdain of what I had just done seep into my stone cold heart as I waited for the chat that would inevitably send me back over the line again. This time though I may not make it back home for a very long time.

Home, the place that I call my sanctuary, the place that I have hidden myself in for so long. It was not a very big home, not a castle, but a small cottage that had one of the most secretive gardens I had ever known. That was the real winner for me, the gardens. Out the front almost obscuring the view of the house was a typical country garden that was a delicate mix of wild Scottish and English flowers mixed in with rosemary, thyme, chives, lavender, roses and all types of flower bushes imaginable. The back garden though was my favorite by far with paths that lead to places sometimes unimaginable. The paths would be hidden by trees and bushes that would range from ground dwellers to giants that could touch the sky. It was made long ago by a very passionate young woman who wanted her own little patch of heaven. It is said that this women did not do all the work though but that some angels actually helped her along the way. Whatever the story may be it was a gorgeous place and it was the only place I could find peace. What made this the perfect patch of earth though, was that it was situated in a gully, hidden by the over growth above. Therefore my patch of heaven was safe from the war at this present point in time it was something I was very glad of.

I was just about to get up when I finally had a purpose for being in the Jasper's office. In strolled Jasper and as soon as he picked up on my feeling I could tell that he did not want to divulge the information that would send me over to the Germans for what may be the last time.

"Bella," it was spoken as a sigh "You will get to go back to your heaven. Do not fret Alice will always tell you if nothing is going to plan. But I'm sure that it will."

I knew that Alice being a psychic would let me know if anything does go wrong but I was still fretful for what could happen.

"You know that Alice will help now stop fretting and I might tell you an interesting piece of gossip."

"Jasper I'm not Alice. Can I please have my orders."

"Bella, I'm sorry I really am but we really need this, we need you to get the information from the Germans for us. The plan therefore is to send you over through the Swiss. I'm calling in a favour from Esme and Carlisle so that they can vouch for you and we have given you the opportunity to meet them at Esme's 100th birthday being a vampire. You will then have to seduce Mike Newton. And do not give me that look. He will fall for you too because Alice is onto it, she is getting you your new wardrobe which will work in seducing the panties off of Mike. Any questions?"

"Mike Newton! Really Jasper I'm disappointed in you. But this is the only time I will ever do this." I was threatening him now. I hated that man. Jasper however waved off my threat. And so I retreated into my head space to think.

I did not want to do this and even though the plan may seem to be a bit of a dud because it could fall through in so many places, it was really only simple because most of the stuff needed to be done was needed to be done by me. Therefore with a round of goodbyes I made my way through HQ and out into the open where I ran to the only place I could think. Home. I was lucky that it was hidden in Scotland and therefore only a fifteen minute run at a slow jog (for a vampire). I was going to my happy place, my sanctuary, my refuge, my everything and I could not wait. So as I skipped to my door I was not expecting to find a letter addressed to me pushed underneath the foot matt at the front door. No I was not expecting that letter at all.


End file.
